


Arctic Research Survival AU [ART]

by finchisalie



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Mild Blood, Modern Era, Stabbing, arctic research au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finchisalie/pseuds/finchisalie
Summary: Prompt:  'Adventure/Survival AUSailing! Mountaineering! Dog-sledding! Surviving a plane crash or stranded on a research station together! Gimme teamwork and survival savvy, sharing a bed/tent/body heat.'
Relationships: Edward Little/Solomon Tozer
Comments: 23
Kudos: 26
Collections: Lieutenant and Sergeant Gift Exchange





	Arctic Research Survival AU [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterlain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlain/gifts).



> I tried to go with an 80s theme because you mentioned ‘The Thing’ ^^ 
> 
> I hope you like it!!!! :)))))

polaroid of Edward Little and a sled dog, taken by a certain Mr. Tozer ;). 

Ed and Solomon's first encounter at the research base (they aren't getting off to a good start ;-; ).

Yes I spent half an hour looking for the perfect pair of snow suits. screw accuracy, in my mind they're fighting the Tuunbaq in 80s shell suits. Anyway. Look! Reliance! Survival! Having each other's back despite mutual irritation with each other! Maybe even....... a slow, begrudging respect forming...

and finally... yearning... tending to wounds... immense dislike towards mutineers... the shell suits make another, more minor appearance.. later i am sure they will have to share a sleeping bag to prevent ed from losing body heat.......


End file.
